A number of conventional systems detect, classify, and track air and ground bodies or targets. The sensing elements that permit these systems to perform these functions are typically arrays of microphones whose outputs are processed to reject coherent interfering acoustic noise sources (such as nearby machinery). Other sources of system noise include general acoustic background noise (e.g., leaf rustling) and wind noise. Both of these sources are uncorrelated between microphones. They can, however, be of sufficient magnitude to significantly impact system performance.
While uncorrelated noise is addressed by spatial array processing, there are limits to signal-to-noise improvements that can be achieved, usually on the order of 10*log N, where N is the number of microphones. Since ambient acoustic noise is scenario dependent, it can only be minimized by finding the quietest array location. At low wind speeds, system performance will be limited by ambient acoustic noise. However, at some wind speed, wind noise will become the dominant noise source—for typical scenarios, at approximately 5 mph at low frequencies. The primary source of wind noise is the fluctuating, non-acoustic pressure due to the turbulent boundary layer induced by the presence of the sensor in the wind flow field. The impact of an increase in wind noise is a reduction in all aspects of system performance: detection range, probability of correct classification, and bearing estimation. For example, detection range can be reduced by a factor of two for each 3-6 dB increase in wind noise (depending on acoustic propagation conditions).
Therefore, there exists a need for systems and methods that can reduce wind noise so as to improve the performance of acoustic detection systems such as, for example, acoustic detection systems employed in vehicle mounted systems for which the effective wind speed includes the relative velocity of the vehicle when the vehicle is in motion.